


【自译】the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes/我所目睹的宇宙

by ikerestrella



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella
Summary: 和Even在一起并不总是称心如意。设定在第三季结束六个月后。他们一起徒步旅行，而Isak绝对没有让他们在森林迷路。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299618) by [ikerestrella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella). 



**标题** ：the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes/我所目睹的宇宙

 **作者** ：ikerestrella

 **译者** ：ikerestrella

 **分级** ：R

 **配对** ：Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen（斜线无意义）

 **字数** ：原文5,947，译文9,544

 **原文链接** ：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/9299618>

 **简介** ：和Even在一起并不总是称心如意。

设定在第三季结束六个月后。他们一起徒步旅行，而Isak绝对没有让他们在森林迷路。

* * *

 

他们在森林里。海姆瑟达尔，布斯克吕。这里有山可以爬，有瀑布可以看，还有许多人到此滑冰，所以这绝对不是他愚蠢的男朋友所说的“鸟不拉屎的地方”——那位男朋友现在正坐在河畔，目光在远处的山脉和膝上的画板之间切换；而Isak也绝对没有——又一次，如那位男朋友所说——“因为他过度的自信和糟糕的方向感”才让他们“沦落到这个下场”。现在那位男朋友似乎感觉到了Isak的目光，头偏向他的方向。Isak赶紧转开视线，将注意力集中到自己手里已经看了二十分钟的地图上。

Isak承认，或许是因为他，他们现在才需要在指定路线之外的地方暂作停留，但是Even也实在是太夸张了。再次重申，这里不是“鸟不拉屎的地方”；而且，虽然或许过去三个小时他们都在朝着和木屋相反的方向行进，这也不是什么大事。他们还是可以按时到达木屋的，这森林又不是很大。

所以Even没理由这么刻薄。好吧，Isak或许是在Even三次建议自己先检查一下地图再往前走时无视了他，而其中一次他的确记得他对他翻了个白眼说，“你不相信我？我可拿过夏季探险比赛的第一名。我就像是……行走的指南针！”现在回想起来，Isak说这句话时脑子可能不是很清楚（而且他并没有拿第一名，他拿的第二），但是Even应该知道Isak说的话并不能每句当真，尤其是涉及到他自我感觉的时候，而且他也不该在明明意识到事情不对时还让他带路。最重要的是，他不该忘记带帐篷，这样现在他们就有地方休息了。他们可以窝在温暖柔软的帐篷里当一对可爱的小情侣，说不定这还能成件好事。

可这都不可能了，因为 _Even忘了带他们该死的帐篷_ 。现在Isak得重新看地图确定新路线，而Even……哦，他不知道Even在干嘛，因为他十分直接地让他“一边呆着去”。他现在能看到的是，Even正捧着画板，沉浸在周围美景之中，接受大自然给予的灵感。好吧，随他去吧。

 

 

*

和Even在一起并不总是称心如意。

Isak从一开始就让自己清楚这一点。他需要做好最坏的打算。他需要坚强、理智，让自己像个……大人一样。有很多东西需要他牢记——吃药的注意事项、下一次和医生见面的时间——还有一个Even需要他照顾。

而Even呢……Even老忘记吃晚饭；Even整晚不睡觉地看电影；Even只比他爱整洁那么一点点（据Eskild所说）；Even睡觉的时候把自己裹得像蚕，不给他留一点被子（这一点Isak倒可以不和他计较，只要他能好好睡觉）。Even有时候真的……很烦人。

两个月前，就在Even毕业后几天，他深更半夜步履蹒跚地回家。

“你喝醉了？”Isak问。

“什么？怎么可能，”Even没有看他，或许是因为他内疚得没法直视Isak的眼睛——最好如此——但是更有可能是他根本没法看清Isak在哪儿。他的眼睛眯得都快看不见，像是被他过于灿烂的咧笑给压住了，“我当然没喝醉，你才喝醉了。”

这已经是这周第三次。Isak想着就像以前那样让这事过去，可他愈发没法忽略Even睡得越来越少的事实。他已经两周没有在醒来的时候看到他在自己身边打呼了。Even要不就是在厨房忙碌，要不就是躺在床上看着他或是盯着天花板。他眼睛下面已经起了黑眼圈，而且这些天似乎越来越严重。现在他又这样喝酒……

可是这又怎样呢？Isak又不是他的监护人。Even刚从高中毕业，值得所有的快乐，还有派对，还有喝酒；而Isak可以应付一个烂醉的男友以及他难闻的口气和呕吐物，并且继续爱他。他只需要轻轻脱下Even的衣服，抱住他对他耳语“睡吧”“喝点水”“明天就没事了”。而明天又是新的一天，Even可能会也可能不会再喝醉一次，可能会也可能不会把绝对不该在喝酒时吃的药吐出来，可能会也可能不会在半夜两点来回踱步，可能会也可能不会每时每刻都心神不宁、坐立不安，马上就要……而Isak没办法这样。

“怎么？干嘛这么看着我？”Even对着他傻笑。他看着Even，抿紧嘴唇，咽了咽口水，在他的舌尖掂量着要说的话：“没什么，只是你最近好像很开心”肯定不行——要是Even问他“这有什么不对”他要怎么解释——Isak不能让Even觉得自己因为他开心而责怪他；而“我不是想控制你，但是这已经是你第三次喝得烂醉回家了”听起来完完全全就是控制。

于是他选择了“‘玩得开心吗”，老样子，和上次以及上上次一样。Even长出一口气，“几乎是疯狂……”他还没说完就大笑起来，紧接着开始给Isak讲述他朋友如何醉到连和自己亲热的人是男是女都分不清。

“你该看看他的脸，啊，真是太好玩了，”Even的手臂搭上Isak的肩膀，力气似乎有些过大，大得让人担忧——不过Isak绝对不会因此担忧。Even喝醉了，而二十岁的男孩就是爱喝醉，他们喝醉后还会很蠢。Isak应该给他拍几张照片，然后威胁他说要放到Instagram上。Even得用一个口交才能逃过这一劫。

“你真可爱，”Even拖着声音说，浑身散发着酒气，Isak在他凑向自己耳边时忍不住皱眉，“我有说过你很可爱吗？”

“有，”Isak在他男朋友又一次用糟糕的口气袭击他时把头偏向一边，在内心翻了个白眼。 _可爱。性感。美丽。把一切事物都镀上黄金。_ 没错，他还对他念过莎士比亚，就在几天前，那时他和现在一样醉。虽然他永远不会承认，但那可能是他喝醉时为数不多的让Isak喜欢的几点之一。

“那我有说过要给你拍部电影吗？”

“呃，也有。”

“什么？”Even瞪大眼睛，满脸佯装的惊恐，又或许他是确实惊恐清醒的自己真把他伟大的电影计划透露了出去，“我总不可能什么都告诉你了吧？我有说那部电影讲什么吗？”

“不会在水下憋气的男孩，你也说了。”

“不是啦……不是这部。新的一部，”Even扬起眉，像是要制造神秘，不过他满脸傻瓜的堆笑似乎影响了效果。

“好吧，大才子，告诉我。”

“是关于两个男孩的。两个都很帅，不过其中一个超级帅，另一个只是……呃，适度帅，”Even顿了顿，眼里闪过一丝邪恶，“而且更矮。不过你也不能怪那个适度帅的男孩，他也没有办法。”

“别忘了，那个适度帅的男孩要小两岁，两年的时间什么都可能发生。”Isak不自觉笑了。

“啊哈，或许吧，不过现在就是这样，”Even撇了撇嘴角以表无奈，“不过，尽管他们之间有残忍无情的身高差，他们还是相爱了。”

“有小猫因此死于艾滋吗？”

“没，”Even一边笑一边说，“小猫都活得好好的。然后……那个高个子——顺便一提，他超级帅——实在是太……高了，你明白吗？”Isak翻了个白眼，露出他标志性的嫌弃脸，心情却莫名比之前轻松了。

“然后……每当高个子想亲矮个子时，都他妈的无比不方便你明白吗？他得使劲地弯他的膝盖，都让他有点疼了，不过他并不在意，因为和矮个子亲吻实在是太——好了，他完全可以忘记疼痛。所以他一直这么做，每次接吻都屈膝——而且，相信我，他们会亲吻很多很多次。”Even直视着Isak，仿佛他的醉意突然消失了，他的眼睛里充满了挑逗，十分清醒的挑逗。Isak在他的注视下脸红，感觉自己的表情变得柔和，嘴角忍不住轻扬。

“于是……有一天，高个子觉得膝盖好疼，比平时那种疼更疼，所以他去看了医生。医生告诉他他得了，呃……”Even眉头紧锁，像是努力在记忆里搜寻着什么，“膝关节炎！啊，就是这个！”

“然后呢？”Isak追问道。他有些好奇了。

“然后医生让他不要再屈膝了，这样对他不好。高个子觉得很难过，现在他该怎么亲吻矮个子啊？或许这都是矮个子的错，谁让他这么矮，可是有什么办法呢，他已经爱上他了。所以高个子开始退缩，尽管他很痛——不仅是膝盖的痛，他整个身心都在痛——而且他知道矮个子也在痛，可他不知道该怎么办。”

“终于有一天，矮个子知道了真相，他当然会知道了，我有提过他物理拿了五分吗？他简直是个天才，”Even一边说一边为Isak把头发掖到耳后，眼里的温柔让Isak不知如何面对，“想猜一猜矮个子对高个子说了什么吗？”

Isak看着他。Even的脸还醉醺醺地泛着红，胸腔剧烈地起伏，他一只手抚摸Isak的头发，另一只手垂在身边。他睡意朦胧，看向Isak的眼神平静却炽热。这是属于他们的一刻，就算是要俗套、要矫情，他也不会让它溜走。

“他说，‘你不需要再屈膝了，以后我踮脚好了。’”Isak看着他的眼睛说。Even开始吻他，他仍带着酒气，吻得很笨拙，一点也不美妙，可是Isak不在乎。他回吻他。

“你真好，”Even的额头与他相抵。他们的脸挨在一起，Isak感觉Even又柔软又温暖，像是再过几秒就要融化在他身上。每当这时，Isak心里便会产生近乎病态的保护欲。他想就这样抱住他，用所有可能的方式照顾他。别让任何人看见他，别让任何东西带走他，他的高中、他的大学，他的电影梦，他的艺术，他的朋友，他的躁郁症——不，绝对绝对不能是他的躁郁症，他绝不能让躁郁症带走Even，他会尽全力不让其逼近。Even今天吃药了吗？要是Isak不提醒他，他是不会吃的，而且现在他已经喝了那么多酒，最好也别吃了。天啊，他压根就不该喝酒的……

突然他感觉Even将他拽近。Isak顺从着他的动作，有些疑惑他要做什么。然后他听见Even对他呢喃，“想知道那部电影真实的结局吗？”

“啊哈？”Isak看着他近得一凑头就能吻上的脸。现在他们躺在床上，Isak的头枕在Even的胸膛，Even修长的手臂不由分说地把他搂在怀里。

“矮个子说，‘那我们就一起躺下来，’”接着Even在他唇上一吻。Isak笑了。

他们可以明天再谈。

 

 

*

这就像是梦一样，他们现在拥有的一切。Isak有时觉得不真实。

他甚至不记得最开始为什么会爱上Even——他更多是在消化Even是个男孩这个事实，而不是Even是 ** _Even_** ——除了当他开始沦陷时，他觉得头脑眩晕得别的什么都感觉不到。

他看向Even。他正低头画画，看起来比平时严肃一些。Isak喜欢他专注的样子。现在他开始咬铅笔头，双眉之间缀满了细小的皱纹，像是一个被数学题为难、闷闷不乐的小孩。Isak应该担心自己偷看被抓住的——那就意味着输掉这场因为Even刻薄不讲理唠唠叨叨才开始的战役——可他发现他并没自己想象中在乎。

和六个月前那个一和Even对视就脸红、每当他刻意靠近自己心里就七上八下的Isak相比，现在的他有什么不一样吗？他当然应该比以前好多了，毕竟现在Even已经用各种能想到的方式 _刻意靠近_ 过他了，有一些还不是很得体。然而还是会有些时候，他感觉Even仍是一个他在公告栏上瞟到、上网搜索的名字，是坐在窗边漫谈时一双看向他的蓝色眼睛，是一张他不知会不会与他相碰又害怕到不敢猜测的嘴唇。

这一切又是怎么开始的呢？仿佛几天前他们之间唯一的联系还是一个Isak被威逼利诱加入、不想有任何关联的戏剧社团，而转眼间他们就到了这里，在床上依偎，亲吻彼此晚安，在淋浴里给对方口交。该死，他们甚至没有一个变成“official”的瞬间。他们忙着陷在爱情里，已经顾不上其他了，回忆、坦白、预测——不过，这就是游戏的一部分不是吗？唯一重要的是 _现在_ ，是这一分钟。

他们离这个话题最近的一次对话也……不算很接近。

“你知道，厕纸那招，我并没指望会成功。”

一天，他们躺在床上聊着些有的没的，不知为什么就扯到了搭讪的话题上，而Even显然要确保自己不忘记提到他在这个领域里的丰功伟绩。

“哦？所以是我太容易了？”Isak转向他，直起身子，“是这个意思吗？”

“或许是有点。”

“什么？你真觉得我同意和你上床是因为我喜欢爱蹂躏厕纸的人？”

“不是吗？”Even说，“那告诉我，你看上我什么了？”

“你需要人鼓舞一下你的自信？难道明天有工作面试？”

“假设我有呢。”

“不要，”Isak背过身去，“你肯定会取笑我。”

“说嘛，”Even嚷嚷，“我保证不会。”

现在已经十一点了，Isak明天还要上课，不过Even正对着他挤眼睛，他觉得享受一下生活也没什么不好。

“好吧，”Isak鼓起双颊，“第一，你笑起来皱眼睛的样子很好看。”

”嗯？”

“然后……让我想想，”Isak锁着眉装模作样地挠着后脑勺。

过了大概五秒，“认真的？你需要想这么久？”Even的眉毛夸张地蹙到一起。

“噢，有了，你会给我做世界上最好吃的炒蛋。”

“很好，如果你三秒内说不出下一条以后就别想吃了。”

Isak窃笑。他太享受这个了。“第三，你会在我这样做的时候发出最可爱的声音。”

“怎样做？”

“这样。”

Isak伸过腿去跨坐在Even的大腿上，藏不住脸上的坏笑。Even看着他，有些吃惊，不过当Isak低下头、嘴唇在他的腹部一扫而下时，他立马弯起嘴角。Isak觉得自己有些飘飘然，像是皮球终于滚到了他的脚下。他无畏无惧地凝视着Even，而Even迎上他的目光，比起认输更像是在接受挑战。接着Isak开始下移。

他隔着衣物吮吸，感受着布料下的火热慢慢变得潮湿而突起。他脱下Even的内裤，将他几近勃起的阴茎含在嘴里。Even身子一抖，手攥紧床单。Isak的舌头试探性地掸过头部，接着扫荡着钻进裂缝。他想要看到——想要感觉——Even是如何从半硬变成完全挺立，所以他不紧不慢，伸出舌头自上而下、又自下而上地舔过棒状物。他尽可能地看着Even的眼睛，而每一次他这么做，都会看见Even回应他的目光，他的眼神越发涣散，呼吸越发急促，身子无法控制地上拱，终于呻吟出声。

这让Isak更加振奋，每一次他听他呻吟，像是他终于卸下了防备。 ** _是我让你这个样子，_** Isak一边想着，一边将棒体深深吞进嘴里，感觉自己的嘴里充满了Even，一种带着情欲又带点苦涩的味道。他的眼里充满了Even，耳朵里也充满了Even，Even的整个身体都在颤抖。他想要再快一点，吮吸再用力些，离他再近些。Even眼睛后翻，急剧喘息，他不再看向Isak，他或许已经忘记了Isak的存在——肉体上的存在——因为他们现在在另一个地方，他们不属于这个世界。

一切沉下来后，他依偎在Even身边，手埋在Even的头发里——那是Even爱干的事，不知道什么时候他也学来了——两个人一边听着彼此的呼吸一边交换湿乎乎的吻。

接着Isak凑上前去，一手捧着Even的脸，对他低语，“第四，你让我从看见你第一天起就想这么做，哪怕那时我甚至不知道这意味着什么，”他乘机让自己的大腿与Even相缠，然后接着说，“我不是看上了你什么，我只是看见了你。就这么简单。”

Even看着他的眼睛，“就这么简单。”

他缓缓将Isak拉向自己，给了他一个缠绵的吻。

“‘只是为了你的工作面试，”Isak歪起头。

“谢谢了，”他感觉Even把他抱得更紧。

 

 

*

他们在公寓。Isak透过眼睛余光看见Even正在系鞋带，而他自己正努力——或者说是假装——全神贯注地看着电脑。

“就是几个朋友，有一个马上就要离开奥斯陆了。算是个告别派对，用不了多久就能回来。”十五分钟前，Even一边说着一边亲吻他的脸颊。

而他不能再假装什么事都没有，好像Even这段时间没有对酒精过于依赖似的，好像他去这些派对不是为了能在Isak看不到的地方喝酒似的。他从不在只有他们俩和其他三个男生时喝酒，可是当他看见Jonas将鸡尾酒送到口边，或是Magnus的嘴贴上伏特加的吸管时，他表情里的渴望再明显不过。

现在Even正在给他一个告别吻，这是他们甜到发腻的传统。他先亲他的额头，再是他的脸颊——Even总喜欢这样，确保没有一个漏掉的地方——最后再移向嘴唇。在他的嘴唇就要和他相碰时， Isak躲开了他。

“怎么了？”Even叹了口气问。

拐弯抹角没有意义，Even一眼就能看穿，说不定还更会觉得自己被当成孩子照顾，如果Isak连“担心他”这种话都不能坦坦荡荡地说出来。可是他也没法说实话，他不能冒这个险。此时此刻他的大脑又开始打退堂鼓。Even这周已经出去喝了三次酒，可是也没什么严重的事情发生，再喝一次也没什么。他们不是非得现在聊那件事，何况Isak现在还害怕得没法想象可能发生的事。Even正要吻他，那就让他吻好了，吻能让一切变得完美。

“没什么，只是……”Isak努力使出正常的声音，“别回来太晚，我可能已经睡了。”

他看见Even皱起眉，便知道他的努力并不让人满意。Even看了眼挂钟，目光又转回Isak，深吸一口气说，“你不想让我去对吧？”

“什么？别荒唐了，我为什么会这么想？”Isak一脱口而出便立马后悔，他的速度快得没法让世界上任何一个人相信他没有说谎。他真得好好温习一下自己的说谎技能了，就他现在的生疏劲儿可当不了世界第一。

接下来是一阵沉默，Isak的目光在面前的人和地板上不安地来回游走，而Even看上去很严肃地在思考些什么。终于他开口，“好吧，让我猜猜，以下是我能想到的你不想我去的理由，要是我猜对了你就告诉我？”

Isak有些意外地哼了一声，等着他继续。

“第一，你嫉妒我毕业了，而你还要再读一年。”

Isak丢给他一个白眼，别过头不去看Even讨厌的坏笑。

“好吧，那第二，你害怕有人偷走你迷人珍贵的男朋友。”

“好了，我不玩了，”Isak把Even那双他刚刚才意识到和自己相握的手甩开。他的男朋友总是知道该怎样惹恼他。可是突然之间，Isak觉得自己胸腔上的重量明显消失了，好像一分钟前他还在咒骂这个世界在他们头上留下一块永远俯视他们的阴影，而现在他们调情打闹，Even故意惹他生气，一切都很正常，像是可以一直这么下去。

或许正是因此他改变了主意，“好吧，我告诉你，”他深吸一口气做准备。Even的表情像是在说他会认真听他接下来要说的每个字。“我，我只是……担心。”

“担心什么？”Even柔声说。

“就，你知道的，喝酒的事……而且你老是忘记吃药。我知道这不是什么大事……我是说，你以前也忘记过吃药，但也什么都没发生，所以……应该没什么，是我想多了。”

“所以，你不想告诉我你担心我，哪怕你这样其实……很贴心？”Even脸上的坏笑充满爱意，像是在闪光——在Isak正打算进行一次正儿八经的严肃对话时，他这样真不公平。

“我只是……我不知道，好吗？我不知道我该不该担心。你和你朋友玩得开心，这很好，本就该这样。而且我知道吃药有多么烦人，让你因为这种破事放弃喝酒抽烟很不公平，”——操，他为什么要把抽烟的事扯进来，难道还嫌麻烦不够多？——“我……我不想让你觉得我一直控制你，而且我没有！我只是……只是忍不住想这些事。”他的声音开始颤抖。

Even低下头，Isak能看见他在咬唇，但不知道那意味着什么。他说了太多，泄露了太多，感觉自己身体里出现了一个空洞——那个空洞曾经堆积着他几个月来愚蠢的恐惧和担忧：他还好吗？他吃药了吗？我要不要让他把卷烟放下来？我是不是又在控制他了？这些想法并不会将他占据，只会深埋在他心里，而Even仍然无疑是他一生中遇到最美好的事；可是总有些时候，Even在深夜被噩梦缠绕辗转反侧，痛苦地皱着眉，而Isak需要抱着他、亲吻他、给他说舒心的话，他才能重新睡着；还有的时候，Isak看着他因为药物作用脸色苍白，心里隐隐作痛；每当这时，那些想法便会重新缠上他的心头。可最糟糕的是，他没法告诉Even。Even会觉得自己是负担，会内疚，然后就会离开他……不，Isak宁愿把这些不安的念头永远憋在心里，也不能让那种事发生。

就在这时，Even抬起头，一只手掌着Isak的下巴，另一只温柔地抚摸他的右边眉毛。Isak知道Even对眉毛有特殊情结——考虑到他有多喜欢挑自己的眉，这一点也不意外。接着，他走进房间，出来的时候，手上拿着些东西。

他递给Isak，“我的私藏，”他说着，对他一笑，笑容里有几分调皮，同时又那么温柔；他闪烁的眼睛只看着Isak一个人。接着他摊手，“我保证，我现在一身清了。”

“这是……什么意思？”

“意思就是，这个任你处置了，”Even耸肩，若无其事地弯弯嘴角。

Isak不知道如何思考，“你……不，这是你的东西，我不能拿走。而且你不需要……为了我这么做。”

“我不是为了你。这对我身体不好，医生说的，忘了吗？”Even说，“所以你就当个好人，确保我能活蹦乱跳，好吗？”

“呃……好？”Isak仍有些不确定。他低下头看了眼手里那包粉末，尝试给Even一个微笑。Even站得离他更近了，他感觉他的呼吸扫在他身上，温暖而让人安心，让他想要把头埋进他的颈窝。

“以及，”Even清清喉咙，“你想和我一起去派对吗？这样你就可以看住这个一喝酒就毫无自制力的蠢蛋了？有几个朋友你已经见过了，剩下的你也一定能相处得来。”

Isak感觉心里升起一阵暖意，一时间他有些想哭。他身体里那个所有恐惧和担忧倾泻后留下的空洞就这么被填满了，而现在他感觉完整。Even在对他打开心扉，为他指点迷津。他在告诉他， _这就是我希望你在我生活中存在的方式_ 。不，Even不是为了他这么做，也不是为了自己——不完全是——他是为了他们而这么做。而这就是事情该有的样子， Even不需要屈膝，Isak也不用踮脚，他们可以一起躺下来，完完全全地chill。

说来有趣，明明他才是两个人里精神健康的那个，可现在却是Even在安抚他。

所以说，或许有时候他还是个小孩。没办法，他永远比他的男朋友小两岁，所以或许时不时地，他还是需要允许自己当一个无助而困惑的孩子。而Even会来到他身边，他会牵起他的手，引导他走出笼罩着他脸庞的乌云。

Minute by Minute。这是他们两个人的事。

 

 

*

他感觉有什么东西撞上他。

一架纸飞机。他本能地转头。Even没有看向他，看上去他全部的注意力都在画板上。

他打开纸飞机，试着藏住微笑。

 

 

*

天开始泛橙，起伏的山峦里倾泻出粉红的光影，洒上平静的湖面。Isak在湖畔坐下。

“可别随意乱丢你的杰作，”Isak说，“说不定有一天能值大价钱。”

“说不定呢，”Even挑起一只眉，放下铅笔，“不觉得很有想象力吗？”

“长脚的指南针，是，非常有趣。”Isak看了眼画，典型的Even风格，两个宇宙，素描的一边标注着“指南针”，生怕世人无法理解他复杂的艺术。Isak应该因为他又拿这件事说笑感到生气的，可他觉得自己已经过了那个阶段，况且，他没法在Even在纸的底端写着“在这个宇宙里你仍然是我男朋友，哪怕你不是个指南针”时还继续生他闷气。

“我……我想道歉，你知道的，我失态了。”Isak小声说。

“真的？”Even坏笑道。——有什么好笑的？

“真的，我不知道我怎么回事。对不起。”

Even饶有趣味，“还记得某个人说自己是憋气小王子，然后不到五秒就败给我了吗？在我看来你没你自己说的那么会找路这事就是你的一贯常态嘛。”

”认真的，你真要这样？”Isak不敢置信地皱眉，“在我决定像个大人一样站出来和你和好的时候？而且你知道我为什么会输，你这个作弊的混球。”

“没错，不过你猜怎样，我一点也不后悔。”

“无药可救、冥顽不化的作弊混球，”Isak脸上的笑温柔得有些不得体。

一阵沉默后，他听见自己问，“你觉得，要是那件事没发生，我们还会像现在这样吗？”

“什么？如果你没有吹自己是行走的指南针？”

“闭嘴，你知道我在说什么，”Isak推了推Even的肩膀，这才意识到他们已经坐得这么近。

“我记得一位智者曾经说过一切会发生的终要发生。”

“现在不只是作弊，还有抄袭了，Bech Næsheim先生，”Isak笑道，“不过，说真的，要是你没有在泳池里吻我，你觉得我们还会在一起吗？”

Even撅嘴，像是在认真思考这个问题，“我尝试过两次吻你，第二次才成功，所以我觉得要是我不幸又搞砸一次，我还会尝试第三次。”

“你没有搞砸，是Noora搞砸的。该死，我那天真的恨了她一分钟。”

“嗯哼，我理解你的感受。”

他们不约而同地轻笑。

“可是如果是别的什么事呢，别的什么事没发生，所以我们没能在一起？”Isak挪了挪身子，“比如说，要是你那天没来我家？”

“要是你那天没给我发短信？”

“你不能用一个问题回答另一个问题！”Isak大叫。

“不，我的意思是，如果你给我发了短信，那我一定会来，这是铁律。所以你的问题不成立，Valtersen先生。”

“可是，要是你从来没给过我那幅画呢，这样我也不会给你发短信了？还有之前那幅？你放我口袋里那幅？”

“这么说下去就没完了你知道吧。”

“我知道，”Isak傻笑，“不过说真的，你为什么老是喜欢给我送画？这不像是现代人做的事。”

“可你喜欢不是吗？”Even对他会意地挑眉，可是现在估计不是谈论他有多喜欢Even画的最好时候。

“是，但是你的确花了一周才回我短信，所以。”

“我知道，这次我快多了不是吗？”Even向他靠近。Isak感觉着他的体温。

“那是你起点低，”他白了他一眼，“而且我原谅你了，就像上次一样。”

“呃——”Even的脸皱了起来，“你看见我不到五秒钟，就整个人扑倒我身上，又是吻我又是摸我，把我推进房间，忘了吗？所以，‘原谅’可能说得有点太保守了吧。”

“你就是想毁气氛是吧？”Isak沉着脸，“你是不是想找分手？要是那样的话我立马带着地图离开，你可能会饿死在这儿，会有野猫来吃掉你的尸体。”

“嘿，这就太过分了。我错了，求你别和我分手。我爱你。”

“你只是不想被猫吃掉才这么说。”

“呃，这么说也没错。但是，你知道我说的是实话，”Even开始吻他，他一时间忘了所有其他事。

 

 

*

他们到达木屋的时候天色已晚。

夜色很好。空气清新，万物被暗暗闪烁的星光照得更美。他们聊天，亲吻，说愚蠢的玩笑话，手总是没法从对方身上移开。Even向他讲述他打算在大学开学前完成的艺术项目，而Isak倾听他。他不懂艺术，可他懂Even眼里的火光。月光是他们床上蓝白相间的被单，而宇宙是属于他们的一间屋。

宇宙，及其无穷性。

Isak曾为此着迷：未来已经写成，但有无穷无尽种可能。这种不确定的可能性，万物终究的悖论，让他心里更轻、更安全，好像他不再需要在时间长河里跋涉，因为时间会将他推向注定的终点。

他仍为此着迷，但却有了一个小意外。那个意外有时让他的世界偏离中心，搅乱他的心绪；那个意外让他觉得在那无穷无尽的可能性里，有一些宇宙比其他的更好。

现在那个意外正亲吻他的脖子。


End file.
